


Freedom Bound

by michiru_fujimori88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Civil Rights Movement, Free Verse, Freedom, Gen, Original Fiction, Prose Poem, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiru_fujimori88/pseuds/michiru_fujimori88
Summary: This is a short poem about freedom and oppression. I wrote this for my poetry class.





	Freedom Bound

 

Freedom Bound 

 

 

My children, my stars, let me tell you a story of old

When my grandmother fled into the night and into the cold.

I believe it was 100 years ago or more

When my Grandmother fled, the only master she’d known

 

The Georgian night hid her chains

As she followed Moses to the high plains

The fireflies lit her way and the  _ trumpets _ sound

As she ran towards freedom bound

 

My children, my stars, let me tell you a truth of old

When freedom is taken for granted, keep in mind that it’s rare as gold

I know this truth as my mother fought for more

When my mother marched against segregation, to change all that she’d known

 

The freedom she sought broke chains

As freedom is won by great civil right campaigns

The _ anguish _ of those in power sound

As my mother became integrated bound

 

My children, my stars, let me tell you a struggle of old

When I saw, as a child, police brutality unfold

I saw my uncle fight against excessive force and more

When his son was killed for being racially known

 

The Police slapped him in chains

As he protested in Ferguson for Michael Brown’s and his son’s remains

The crowds gathered, the tear gas choked, and the  _ alarm _ sound

As his peaceful protest died and the army became bound

 

My children, my stars, let me tell you the new old

When you sit where I sit, your story will be retold

I know freedom is a struggle but it must be so, for its means more

When after all the fighting, there will be peace known

 

The war will cease and the hatred will finally be locked in chains

As freedom and peace will truly reign

The people will walk hand and hand and the  _ laughter _ will sound

As we each find ourselves Utopian bound


End file.
